


Sunny or: Ode to Freckles

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Freckles, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: July 1980. Sirius and Remus take the motorbike out for a spin.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Sunny or: Ode to Freckles

Sirius had managed to coax Remus to come with him to a secluded beach in Devon on one of the warmest days that summer. The beach had been secluded mostly because it was down a steep cliff and inaccessible to muggles. There had been a small number of guillemots, though, and they had watched them dive for fish.

Sirius had of course had ulterior motives; it wasn’t all about swimming and shagging and birdwatching to the backdrop of the great outdoors. He’d brought a large amount of Lily’s homemade factor 30 1/3 sunscreen potion, and he had convinced Remus that he needed to sunbathe naked. No one would see, not with the inaccessibility, nor with the amount of both muggle- and wizard-repelling protective enchantments Sirius had put up around their beach.

Sirius had reapplied the sun cream all over Remus’s skinny limbs and soft flesh on the hour every hour, which had in no way been a hardship for him. For himself, he had applied every anti-burning spell and complex sun-blocking charm he knew. His skin wouldn’t tan, complexion a wintery white that would happily burn but never brown. Remus’s skin, however… Remus’s skin tanned, turned into a delicious, golden olive colour that Sirius hadn’t really encountered much in Britain. The main perk of getting Remus out in the sun, of course, wasn’t the resulting tan. It was the freckles. Freckles that multiplied by the hour, freckles that peeked out from every nook and cranny, freckles that formed mystical patterns to be read like braille, tiny little sun worshippers the lot of them.

When evening came and they apparated back home Sirius had washed his lover and then spent the night in bed with all of his skin on display, counting freckles. He had reached a different number each time, which meant he’d have to spend several more nights doing recounts. He was looking forward to it immensely, counting them with his fingers, sometimes, but mostly with his mouth.

Remus had seemed confused but also a little pleased with the reaction his change into summer coat had brought out in Sirius. He unequivocally loved it when Sirius counted the ones on his foreskin, though. Being something of an expert on that part of his lover’s anatomy, Sirius was quite sure the number for that area was fifty-three, but he was happy to redo the count again and again until summer turned to autumn and the freckles would retreat into unassuming, scattered patterns. Words missing in the text.

In the morning, they had both been a bit groggy, wrapped around each other like sleepy foxes and Sirius with his mouth on Remus’s elbow, which only had the one freckle. Remus had asked him if he had any fantasies, anything he’d like to do. Sirius’s first instinct had been to blurt out something about making more freckles, but then he had gone with the next best thing he could come up with at the time. Fucking on his motorcycle. Remus had looked flustered when he heard that, and confessed with his cheeks looking like ripe, sun-kissed apples that he, too, fantasized about the motorbike. Not just the bike, although Sirius did assure him that he could rub one out on the handlebars if the mood ever struck (Remus did a great deal of blushing at that, and he also pinched Sirius where it hurt), but specifically Sirius astride the great black beast with motor oil on his hands and wearing little more than a leather jacket. 

Sirius made a habit of encouraging all of his lover’s fantasies, and so spent a sizeable amount of their morning narrating smutty stories of a wild leather-clad biker who preyed on sweet, innocent Welsh farm boys he found walking on the side of country lanes or out picking apples in remote meadows. It made Remus keep his beautiful blush going underneath the freshly applied smattering of freckles, and Sirius bestowed him with a great many kisses and a blowjob to keep him calm.

They lunched with James and Lily; Lily whose belly looked ready to explode and James whose excitement now knew no bounds. He had enlarged a quaffle, cut it in half and made a baby cot out of it. 

James kept buying rounds of black currant cider for the whole pub and they were all merry and round-footed when they left the pub in the afternoon. Except Lily, of course, who was flatfooted and round-bellied and grumpy enough to balance out James’s exuberance.

It was just a matter of time, now.

“It’s warm out,” Sirius said to Remus when they stood side by side later, staring into the magically enhanced depths of their wardrobe. “I reckon I might just wear jeans and a leather jacket.”

Remus glanced hungrily at him without turning his head, trying to be discrete.

“No shirt?”

“No,” Sirius said, hand sneaking a quick grope just where Remus’s plump, soft arse cheek turned into thigh. “And you shouldn’t overdress, either.”

“No?”

“Someone might need easy access,” Sirius mused, hand lingering, deciding he needed more than a quick grope. So soft.

“Someone?”

“Yeah. You might meet someone who needs to feel you up a bit. Maybe a great, big dirty man in a leather jacket. You should always plan for all eventualities, you know.”

“Ah.”

“Nothing too fancy, either,” Sirius continued, helping Remus pull down his trousers, which seemed to have gotten stuck over a rather sizeable erection, “in case he’s really dirty. Too eager to get at your freckles. Your skin, I mean. To touch you, get his mouth on you. Might rip your clothes a bit or… I dunno. Press you into the dirt while he fucks the spunk out of you.”

Remus pulled him in and kissed him hard.

“Can we do that?”

“Yeah.”

Sirius held out a big, loose shirt he had no recollection of buying. It was white and open in front, long unfitted sleeves.

“Perfect.”

Remus blushed underneath his freckles and Sirius set about kissing every single one.

Remus rode pillion like a man who was very eager to be there with Sirius, but most unhappy to be so high up. He was hugging Sirius like he was a buoy in the middle of the ocean and there were soft gasps every minute or two when he apparently braved a gaze at the ground floating by beneath them. They were out of London quickly and Sirius was once more taking them west, set for Devon yet again. He had noticed several big fields with precious few buildings attached to them in the vicinity of the beach they had visited the day before.

Remus gripped him so tightly he thought his circulation might be cut off when he steered the bike (perhaps somewhat abruptly) down. A happy bark of laughter left Sirius, because the change made Remus’s body fit even more cosily to his, and he could feel his lover’s thick, healthy, ever-present erection rub up against his backside. Remus could act the boring, risk-averse little old man all he wanted; Sirius knew better.

A couple of feet from the ground and the bike stopped its rapid nosedive; righted itself elegantly and languorously floated down, landing in the thick, slightly charred grass with the gentlest of thuds. Sirius slid off the bike, patting it heartily in thanks, digging out his wand from his pocket and setting about putting up protective enchantments to ensure their privacy.

There was nobody in sight, not even a cow. No houses, just fields with copses of short leafy trees where they met. Some wooden enclosures and a turnstile. Fuzzy hills meeting the sun low in the sky and the colours rather romantic. Warm reds and yellows. The air around them had grown heavy and refused to be moved, holding on to dust and pollen that glimmered wherever the sunlight hit.

When Sirius turned back to his precious Black Beauty and even more precious Remus Lupin, the latter was still seated on the former. Remus was sitting sideways now, facing Sirius. His blush was competing with the sky behind him.

Sirius smiled at the sight and touched Remus’s thighs and hips. Linen trousers worn soft, but still coarse against palms that remembered what Remus’s skin felt like. Sirius teased him between his thighs, grinned when Remus tried to close his legs, when his body rebelled and spread them wider instead. The shudder when Sirius touched the buttons on his groin. Slow, goal-oriented fingers, pressing lightly against the bunched fabric, the hard buttons. The thick, fat cock underneath. Few things in life were more rewarding than touching Remus there.

Sirius opened the trousers slowly and Remus was leaning back on the black leather seat, slender freckled wrist stretched taut, knobbly fingers twisting around the handlebars. Sirius pulled them off, watched his lover use the motorcycle as leverage to lift his bum. Sirius touched him, listened carefully to the sweet, full-throated noises his lover made. Pooling around his ankles, kick off shoes, all gone. The shirt looked nice though, bathing in glowing light, and Remus could keep that.

“Just look at you,” Sirius said, voice gravelly with approval, eyes on the way the loose shirt shaped itself intriguingly around his lover’s chest and shoulders. Long arms, almost hiding his hands. Emphasising the soft shape of his thighs and the bulge in between. Strong, thin legs sticking out underneath, bare feet, toes nudging the grass.

Remus, he noticed after a while, was watching him just as intently. He would have been sweating in his leather jacket, but he had spelled it to feel cool against his bare skin. It was open, showing off his muscles and tattoos and his piercing. His jeans were so torn they probably showed more skin than they covered, and Remus had poked a finger through one little tear. Sirius could feel his finger tickle the soft skin by his hip, hook it and use it to draw Sirius a bit closer.

“You’re hot,” Remus whispered. “Hot and handsome.”

Sirius leaned forward, felt Remus fondle his thick leather jacket, latch on to it. His neck was arched, lips parted. Expectant.

“And you’re sweet and innocent,” Sirius whispered against his cheek, freckled and radiating heat, “pretty slip of a thing, aren’t you? All covered up, all your naughty bits hidden.”

Remus shuddered, tried to kiss him. Sirius moved, felt his mouth slip against the stubble on his chin. His hips were bucking towards Sirius’s hand, but Sirius kept touching just the insides of his thighs. Kept spreading him wider.

“You wearing anything underneath this?” Sirius said softly, daringly, lifting the hem of the long white shirt just a little. 

Remus moaned and tried to bat Sirius’s hand away. Squirmed so much his cock jumped, slapped against the back of Sirius’s hand.

“Horny little thing,” Sirius said delightedly, squeezing Remus’s hip, stilling him. He whined into Sirius’s neck. “You’re gorgeous, but I bet you want me to touch you. Bet you anything you want to be a slut for me.”

Remus nodded, groaned when Sirius held his hip fast, rubbed his shoulder that was skinny and flexible underneath the thin white cloth. Sirius licked up his chin, his cheek. Put some pressure behind it and felt Remus’s soft flesh mould itself for him. 

“Delicious,” Sirius continued before he blew air over the wet stripe. “You taste sweet like summer. I think I want to taste you all over.”

Remus’s legs spread even wider, his hands gripped reflexively, fingers squeezing around Sirius’s arms. Sirius laughed teasingly in his ear, moved his hand underneath the shirt. Could feel the heat radiating, felt hot, tender flesh bump into him again because Remus couldn’t keep still. Sirius removed his hand, replaced both at the blink of an eye and lifted Remus’s body and dropped him back down. His lover yelped, back suddenly flat against the seat of the bike, head resting against the handlebars. Legs spread wide on either side, shirt hiking up, tenting…

“Pretty little slut,” Sirius told him, caressing his rapidly rising and falling ribcage, pulling at the fabric to expose more, watching Remus’s liquid honey eyes with the blue precious stones swirling inside. Desperation. “I could just eat you.”

Remus moaned in agreement and Sirius teased his nipples through the fabric, palm resting gloriously on the great, thumping, beautifully human heart inside.

“Aroused all over. Want me to touch you, yeah?”

Remus nodded fervently, eyes darting between Sirius’s eyes, chest, his fingers playing with his pebbled nipples. His cock had fallen almost flat to his stomach, but there was fabric caught in between. Fabric that was becoming soaked.

“Getting wet, are we? Such a cute little tart. Sugary and sweet and sticky.”

Sirius left his nipples alone after a last, content look at the shape of them, the colour revealing them against the white fabric, then touched Remus’s weeping dickhead. Pinched it and made Remus squirm and sob, shirt hiking up further, revealing almost all of him…

“Fuck, I need to kiss you.”’

Sirius put his mouth over the wet cloth, licked and sucked on the shape of Remus’s dickhead. Remus was moaning so loudly that he was definitely losing control, and Sirius only wanted to help him. He got a hand between his lover’s legs, cupping his balls, already tight against his body, then caressed the sensitive skin underneath, pressed on it. Rubbed a thumb over the clenching, deliciously wrinkly opening. Mouth full of Remus’s shirt and half his dick, strong pulse against his tongue. Then a veritable floodgate of wetness, Remus’s hand pressing his head down to where he wanted to be most in the world. Flush against his lover with his orgasm developing in his mouth, in his hands.

Sirius eagerly sucked the flavour from underneath the fabric, stilled his lover with a hand on his hip because he was thrashing around, almost pushing Sirius’s thumb in dry. Felt so good. Tasted so good.

“Tasty little thing,” Sirius told him conversationally, still hovering over the precious middle of him, watching the swollen red prick covered in see-through fabric, slowly going limp. Sirius licked it again, moaned delightedly when he could taste more come. Remus jolted against him, so, so sensitive, but Sirius hoped there might be more underneath the shirt.

“I reckon I’ve missed some,” Sirius explained, distractedly holding Remus’s wilful hip down and needing to use his teeth to pull up the clingy, heavy cloth. “Oh yes,” he mused, watching the sticky white ribbons stuck in curly brown pubes, smeared over the shiny, fat cock. Nowhere close to flaccid. “Going to get hard again for me again, aren’t you?” Sirius asked, bending down completely and kissing him. Hot, throbbing flesh. Delicious come. Sirius’s own saliva. He trailed his tongue slowly from root to tip, stopping for kisses, and he resumed the slow massage of his lover’s perineum and anus. The adorable little hole was attempting to suck on his thumb was what it felt like.

Sirius straightened up and moved places to be closer. Remus was staring at him with his mouth panting open, his chest rising and falling, his nipples still stiff with arousal.

“You need my mouth to kiss your tight little hole for you, yeah? Your gorgeous, dirty little hole, all tongued open. Dripping wet.”

Remus nodded, eyes crazed but following his every movement. Sirius bent over him again, held his thighs and licked in between.

Sirius hummed contentedly, smacked his lips for emphasis. Remus was relaxing for him, all except his cock. 

“I’m going to make you so wet and open, babe. Hungry gape for my cock. You’ll be such a pretty little slut. Good little whore for my tongue. You’ll let me taste you all the way inside, yeah? Feel you all the way inside.”

Remus just pushed his leg over Sirius’s shoulder, making him laugh. The leg was pressing him down, showing him where he was needed. Remus’s eyes looked like black velvet from the distance. Wide and huge with arousal.

Sirius lowered his mouth and had a proper taste. Just the outside, although he could feel it open underneath his tongue. Tiny little ridges he wetted and caressed with his tongue. Tiny hole it was every time he began. But it could stretch to a point that was rather magnificent. Could accommodate a lot with the proper preparation. Proper care. Never hurry with this, always take time. Using his mouth was, by far, his favourite sexual act. It never failed to get him hard. He lost minutes to it, had lost hours before. Just licking and sucking cock or arse. 

The sphincter inside teased him back, clenched and unclenched around his tongue. It gave him enormous satisfaction when it loosened up for him, when he could fuck his tongue inside and out without getting caught by it. When it thrummed around him, so strong and beautiful, but no longer defending against him. Just welcoming him with soft caresses when he entered and exited. 

Remus came untouched over his stomach and Sirius’s tongue got momentarily stuck when the previously so cooperative hole clamped down reflexively. He made a surprised noise, then a praising one. Remus’s whole body was shaking with it and Sirius could see his hands grabbing hold of the bike, slipping on oily gears. It was incredibly sexy to watch.

The soft pink arsehole relaxed back into Sirius’s ministrations and Sirius gave it a long, thorough kiss. Loose and soft for him. Wet and ready. So sensitive, so good at providing Remus with the pleasure he so desperately deserved.

“Naughty baby,” Sirius told him gently, eyes going between black, oily fingers that were clutching at Remus’s already come-stained shirt, and his huge, exposed prick that was still leaking uselessly, making trails of white that dribbled down Remus’s lithe, freckly waist, down onto the black leather below. “Such a desperate slut. No control at all, look at how you’re spilling come all over yourself. Dirty, delicious little thing.”

Sirius licked him, sucked on some wet, curly pubes, then lapped along his side. Apparently, it tickled because Remus squirmed and grabbed his neck, getting motor oil on him, and Sirius moaned and nuzzled into his hand, white dripping down his bottom lip, black smearing up his cheek. He sucked on a greasy finger, which tasted horrible but still managed to make him throb in his jeans. Remus was panting again, dog in heat, but with pupils blown out of all proportion. His dick was getting hard again and Sirius kissed it, marvelling at the miracle of it, letting Remus trace oil all around his mouth.

“Let’s make you even dirtier,” Sirius suggested, reluctantly raising himself up, then swooping down and taking his lover in his arms. Remus kissed his mouth desperately while he walked, sometimes stumbling because he couldn’t see where he was going. The dearest of cargos. Heavy darling. The grass was so dry in places that it crunched underneath his big leather boots.

Eventually he sank to his knees in the grass, Remus’s legs wrapped snugly around him, Remus’s hands feeling him up underneath his leather jacket. They kissed and kissed, obscenely open-mouthed but with nobody there to see them. Spit down his chin, down his front, Remus pushing at his leather jacket until he let it slip down his arms. Laid himself down in the grass and taking Remus with him.

The thrill of hot, unknown nature underneath him. Grass sticking to his back. He began to sweat immediately because he no longer had the jacket with the cooling charm keeping him comfortable. Remus was touching his chest and his back while they kissed, and rubbing his naked cock into Sirius. Letting it catch against Sirius’s jeans, the bulging front of them.

“You’re getting come all over me,” Sirius said teasingly, and the look Remus gave him was disdainful. “I do love it,” Sirius admitted, mouth hot against his lover. “Can I get us both dirty?”

Remus nodded, blushed but nodded. Sirius smiled, then rolled them around, pressing his lover into the grass. Listened to his shocked intake of breath. Began touching him all over, rubbing his body into the ground. Pressing the soft grass and fine earth against his naked skin, against his white shirt. Remus pushed and rolled them back around, did the same to him. Kissed him hard while he pulled out some grass and rubbed it into Sirius’s chest.

“You should fuck me,” Remus hissed, letting Sirius push the side of his face into a tuft of grass while he licked the other side, “you should fuck me just like this.”

Sirius groaned, mainly because he was still wearing his jeans. Tight, uncomfortable jeans that would hamper his movement. 

He sat up, leaving his lover splayed out and exposed in the grass. Legs spread wide and his shirt only covering his chest and arms any longer. He wrangled with his jeans, careful with the zip because he had possibly never been so hard in his life. Remus watched him, sometimes with a smile on his face, sometimes looking greedy. 

“You look like a summer dream,” Sirius told him, regarding his freckles and the grass stains and a small flower stuck in his hair. Come and spit all between his legs, but to Sirius that just completed the vision. He got his jeans over his feet, cock bouncing ridiculously, and Remus hiked up his legs, bent them and pushed them to his chest. Blushing furiously, colour on his cheeks the same as the beautiful colour his hole had now that Sirius had worked it with kisses. 

Sirius held his dick in hand, bent his neck and gathered as much spit as he could in his mouth. Let it pour out, caught it on his dick. Rubbed it in. Spat some more.

“I’m ready, you don’t have to…” Remus whispered. Sirius ignored him and spat again. Thoroughly coated now. Wet.

He crawled over to his lover, feeling the grass underneath his knees, his hands. Remus was gorgeous and Sirius told him as much. He held his lover’s hips, cradled them in both hands, then just one. Bent his dick down, it was so rigid that it wasn’t easy. The fit was just right, though, it fit perfectly when he pushed it against the cute, pink opening between his lover’s legs. Hot and wet and so good around him when he sank in. He let his whole body cover Remus’s, and Remus wrapped both legs and arms around him. He was whimpering almost uncontrollably, and Sirius kissed him deeply to calm him. To share in the ecstasy. 

It was a bit of a blur, after, a blur of grass and sweat and his own long black hair in his mouth and soft, dry earth like a film on his skin. He thrust in deep every time they rolled around, eased out when there was less movement. Remus clambered onto him or dragged him against him, his shirt and his cock and the long grass getting squished between them. The sun burnt on his back; he had completely forgotten sun cream. That would have made even more of a mess, he supposed. He was almost there when he slipped out by mistake, and Remus whined so loudly you would have thought he was dying.

“All fours,” Sirius urged, watching his lover move like a flash, almost tumbling over before he had both knees planted, hands steadily grasping tufts of grass and wild flowers, “that’s it, let me take you like this.”

He spat on his dick, on his lover’s exposed, winking hole and pressed back in, felt a welcoming squeeze around him. Moaned in unison with his lover. Thought he could tell the exact moment when he rubbed against Remus’s prostate.

Holding his hips first, because he could trust hard and fast like that. Remus’s body was bucking, hands clenching in the grass, a litany of moans and swearwords and ‘oh Sirius’ rolling off his tongue. He would come again, but Sirius didn’t want him to have to come untouched again.

“That’s it, precious,” he said, staying almost all the way in, rubbing softly in a way that should be just in the right spot, “that’s it, now I’m going to touch you. You’re going to come for me one more time, just spill your juices in the grass, yeah? Dirty little mess.”

He put one hand underneath his hole, shivering because he could touch his own cock like this, could touch the overworked, pink rim he was bulging out of. Where they were joined. He had gone here to touch Remus’s perineum, though, to press against his prostate from the other side. 

“There’s a good boy,” Sirius whispered, stroking gently, gyrating his hips minutely to give his lover friction, “you’re such a sweetheart. Bet you’d like my hand on your huge cock now, eh Remus? Bet you want me to touch you.”

“Please,” Remus groaned hoarsely, his body had stilled unnaturally, waiting, readying, “please, Sirius…”

Sirius took him gently in his free hand, the gentlest of caresses and he was coming, no they were both coming, Sirius had to close his own eyes and thrust properly because he got overtaken by his own climax as well as Remus’s one that he had orchestrated. Completely and utterly demolished by it as it turned out, his whole body shaking against his lover, his eyes refusing to function properly, drool dripping down his chin. He sank down on his arms either side of Remus, chest pressed against his lover’s back. His lover keeping them both from falling. He mouthed mindlessly over Remus’s sweaty neck, and once his eyes refocused, he was met by them again. The freckles.

“So precious,” Sirius explained again, slurring his words badly enough that he made Remus huff out a laugh, “charming, really. Absolutely divine.”

“Are you going to practice counting, again?” Remus asked teasingly, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

“I’ll wait until tonight,” Sirius said graciously, moving his own weight back onto his knees, sitting back up and slipping out with a squelch. Brains whirring back into action. All in working order. “I like how you’ve fertilized the lawn of some random muggle farmer, though. Think it’ll grow into a wolf-shaped tree with pretty little daisies all over it, like freckles?”

They both glanced underneath Remus’s body, where fat ropes of pearlescent white was streaked in the grass.

Remus didn’t blush nearly as much as Sirius expected him too, instead he looked as though he thought Sirius had missed a great opportunity.

“Lupins,” he said, sitting back on his haunches too and letting his splattered release bask in direct sunlight, “that’s how you grow lupins.”

Sirius barked out a laugh, then made Remus get back on all fours.

“The pretty purple ones, yeah? Pink, too. Need to taste this, hang on a sec.”

Remus made a soft, content noise and Sirius nuzzled back in between his legs, tasting himself and his lover. Gentle as possible now because he must feel a bit sore. Tongue shaping into a scoop. So much he could make a veritable meal out of it. And so tasty. Might be the dog in him, but hey, nobody was complaining, were they?

“This shirt is completely ruined,” Remus said when they were both standing up, Sirius naked and covered in dirt, Remus in his formerly white shirt and sadly inspecting the stains in front.

“Lucky we’re wizards who know how to work a ‘scourgify’, innit?”

“Bastard,” Remus said, but he perked up considerably.

“You like that shirt, then?” Sirius asked, taking his hand as they began to walk back towards the motorcycle. “It looks good on you.”

Remus blushed but he also looked delighted.

“Not nearly as good as you currently look without a shirt, but you know…”

“It’s like a sodding fetish with you,” Remus complained, but Sirius could tell from the spring in his step that he wasn’t really upset.

“You’re walking with such ease nobody will be able to tell I fucked you stupid today,” Sirius said, mimicking the complaint in Remus’s voice.

Remus slapped him, but then seemingly changing his mind, drawing Sirius in, wrapping wiry, freckly arms around him.

“I reckon you should do me again when we get home,” Remus whispered, hot breath fanning over Sirius, making his mouth water, “fuck me on the kitchen floor when we get home, fill me up again before you take me to the bath and clean me up.”

Sirius licked his lips, swallowed against the excess of wetness in his mouth. Too sexy.

“You just want to get fucked again in your shirt,” Sirius whispered back.

“Yeah,” Remus breathed, proudly raising his chin when Sirius caressed him over his clothed back, waist, arms.

“Okay.”

"You're burnt, by the way. Your neck and shoulders are all red."

"Fuck."


End file.
